Monster Girl Quest: Succubus's Fantasy
Monster Girl Quest: Succubus's Fantasy is an OVA anime based on the original Monster Girl Quest. It is animated by せるふぃっしゅ('Selfish') and was released on Jan 27, 2017. It expands the story after the events of Chapter 3 while still containing numerous H-Scenes. It also has a manga adaptation. Characters *Luka *Alice *Minagi *Alma Elma *Erubetie *Crab Girl *Emily *Spider Princess Story Episode 1: Succubus Fantasy Luka, a hero who saved the world from the evil clutches of Goddess Ilias, continues his journey with Alice, to see the world where humans and monsters peacefully coexist. One day, a village is under attack by Succubi, and Luka and Alice arrive to fight them off. A mysterious succubus oversees the battle and transports the pair into an empty dimensional space dubbed the "world of temptation." Alice is suddenly distracted by the appearance of parfaits, which confuses Luka as he does not see them, and Alice mysteriously vanishes from view. Luka is then swarmed by succubi, but finds himself weakened in the dimensional space, allowing the succubi to RAPE him without resistance. Luka passes out and wakes to find Erubetie looking over him, only for her to immediately rape him. Luka passes out again, where Alma Elma approaches and rapes him as well. Despite the overwhelming pleasure that leaves him on the brink of death, Luka manages to cling to his sanity, acknowledging that Erubetie and Alma Elma aren't behaving normally and that someone else must be pulling the strings. The mysterious overseeing succubus realizes Luka's heart can't be won over easily, as expected of the hero who defeated Goddess Ilias, and continues to toy Luka within the world of temptation until he breaks. Episode 2: Minagi, the Great Whore of Babylon Luka continues to be raped by illusions of monsters in a mysterious succubus's dimensional space, the world of temptation. He is assaulted by Crab Girl, then Spider Princess, then Emily, then Alice, before finally being approached by the mysterious succubus herself. The succubus reveals herself to be Minagi, one of the Six Ancestors sealed away by Goddess Ilias, and intends to make Luka into her sex puppet. Minagi easily overpowers Luka and proceeds to rape him, but on the verge of death he finds the strength to retaliate and slashes her with the Angel Halo, dispelling her world of temptation. Luka wakes up in the real world and finds the real Alice looking over him, explaining that he passed out in the middle of the battle and ejaculated repeatedly in his sleep, which she "took care of." Meanwhile, Minagi comes to desire Luka even more than ever, and tells him to be ready for the next party. Trivia * Episode 1's price will be discounted from 1,944 Yen to 1,620 Yen during 1/27~1/30. * Luka should not have been able to retaliate against Minagi due to the effects of Critical Ecstasy. This phenomenon is likely a result of Heroic Second Wind. Gallery Monani1.jpg 1483541930.jpg 1483541950.jpg AnimeAliceSweets.jpg Links * Monster Girl Quest: Succubus's Fantasy on dlsite * Anime promotional site * Manga adaptation on dlsite Category:Monster Girl Quest